Ultimasaurus Rex
The Ultimasaurus Rex is a hybrid dinosaur which appeared in several KB works, usually as the villain. Biology The Ultimasaurus Rex is a chimerical superhybrid dinosaur which possesses body parts from almost every known form of prehistoric reptile and dinosaur. It has the bipedal body of a large theropod, presumably of a Tyrannosaurus, and on its back it had a large sail from a Spinosaurus, two rows of plates from the Stegosaurus, and armor plating from Ankylosaurus. The plates and armor plating ran from its long neck onto its long tail, which ends with a thagomizer which combines those of Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus. The large armored shoulder spikes in front of its body resemble that of the ankylosaur Edmontonia, while the back plates gradually become sharp spines as in Kentrosaurus'. Its long neck is similar to that of sauropods like Brachiosaurus. Its head is heavily armed, adorned by the large frill of a ceratopsian, the domed head of a pachycephalosaur, the crests of a Dilophosaurus above its eyes and the crest of a Parasaurolophus protruding from behind the frill. The head has three horns: two large brow horns at the bottom of the ceratopsian frill, and a large horn on its nose as in Styracosaurus'. The Ultimasaurus Rex had a sharp, hooked beak at the end of its snout and a large row of razor-sharp teeth belonging to a mix of carnivorous dinosaurs such as Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus, Allosaurus and Troodon. Its jaws open very wide at almost 180 degrees. The superhybrid's forearms are long, which enables the creature to even walk on all fours. Its hands have long, sharp blade-like claws akin to that of Therizinosaurus, and the first digit is a shorter claw resembling those belonging to Baryonyx. Its hind legs come from large theropods, and it also has the killer claws on its feet inherited from dromaeosaurs/raptors. The Ultimasaurus Rex has two extra limbs - a pair of pterosaur wings - which erupt from the shoulder blades. It is also an adept swimmer: when swimming, the superhybrid's limbs form into flippers which resemble those of the Plesiosauria. Its intelligence is 100 times higher than that of a Velociraptor's. Godzilla: Dino Destruction version The superhybrid first appeared in the ending of the 2011 KB film, Godzilla and the T-Rex of Tokyo. It later appeared as the final antagonist of its 2013 sequel, Godzilla: Dino Cyber-Domination. Valley of the Dinosaurs version The Ultimasaurus Rex is the main antagonist of Valley of the Dinosaurs: Journey to the Centre of Earth (2015). It tried to attack the group of main characters who are trying to escape from the Center of the Earth. Eventually, the superhybrid falls into an erupting volcano, where it is incinerated upon landing into the molten lava below. Trivia * The original Ultimasaurus would eventually inspire the appearance of another hybrid, the Pachygalosaurus. * The Ultimasarus Rex's roars are recycled from the Suppa Alien, the T. rex from Carnosaur 2 and Sharptooth from The Land Before Time, along with some theropod sounds from Jurassic Park Operation Genesis. Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hybrids Category:Hybrid dinosaurs Category:Superhybrids Category:Masters of Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Winged characters Category:Predators Category:Complete Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Completely mad Category:Completely hungry Category:Valley of the Dinosaurs characters Category:Valley of the Dinosaurs series villains Category:Godzilla villains Category:Characters based on other fictional characters Category:2013 KB character debuts Category:Demons Category:Tyrants Category:Theropods Category:Sauropods Category:Ornithopods Category:Pterosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Stegosaurs Category:Ankylosaurs Category:Pachycephalosaurs Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:Therizinosaurs Category:Mesozoic sea reptiles Category:Sinister Villains Category:Sadists Category:Cold-hearted villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Devil-like villains Category:Falling villains Category:Chaotic evil Category:Most Terrifying Villains Category:World rulers Category:World destroyers Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Center of the Earth hybrids Category:Godzilla: Dino Destruction characters